Video Games
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jack has inventions a ghost video games, can Danny, Sam and Tucker complete all mission?


Holliday is come, Danny, Sam and Tucker back to Fenton Works to the lab, and Danny's dad want give him something while mom and Jazz is out of town. Jack has inventions a game console and video game about adventures of ghost. And Jack give Danny a disc, the disc already install as ghost adventures game, only put characters, ghost or other characters. and put the characters level in and make story.

Danny make characters is himself, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, mom and dad. And ghost characters they put all ghost in except plasmius.

Level 1: Klemper.

Level 2: Box Ghost.

Level 3: Plasmius: Want to beat him must use his weakness like Maddie.

Level 4: Freakshow and Lydia.

Level 5: Cujo – dog – Make him back to ghost zone.

Level 6: Princess Dorathea: Take off her necklace while she's attack.

Level 7: Sidney Poindexter: defeat him.

Level 8: Desiree: Crack her desire.

Level 9: The Lunch Lady Ghost.

Level 10: Penelope Spectra and Bertrand: Save Jazz before spectra success. Level 11: The Fright Knight: Defeat him.

Level 12: Pariah Dark: Defeat him – (Technically difficult).

Level 13: The Ghost Writer: Crack his control and capture him.

Level 14: Hotep-Ra: Break Tucker hypnotize awake him and beat Hotep-Ra. Level 15: Johnny 13, Shadow and Kitty: Avoid shadow attack and make Johnny and Kitty complex together.

Level 16: Walker: Save all the ghost from his jail.

Level 17: Youngblood.

Level 18: Wulf: Save Wulf and not capture by Walker and his police.

Level 19: Prince Aragon: Save Sam from his kingdom.

Level 20: The Guys In White.

Level 21: Dark Danny-Dan: Defeat him. (Technically more difficult)

Level 22: Clockwork: Complete the mission as clockwork request.

Level 23: Undergrowth: Defeat him.

Level 24: Vortex: Prevent him control the whole world weather and beat him. Level 25: Nicolai Technus: Stop him to use all electric and defeat him.

Level 26: Danielle: Save Danielle from Plasmius hand.

Level 27: Amorpho: Amorpho will be pretend to anyone, must find him before time runs out or catch the person not Amorpho will lose.

Level 28: Ember McLain: Make her music ugly.

Level 29: Pandora: Box Ghost is control the Pandora box, must stop him and help Pandora get back the Pandora box.

Level 30: Frosbite: Help him take back the Infi-Map from Plasmius hand.

Level 31: Nocturn: Beat Nocturn and sleep walker and wake up person was direct before time runs out.

Level 32: Skulker : Defeat him.

Level 33: Save the world: Capture entire ghost convince they help and save the world. (Most difficult).

They are complete the game, story of 33 level is only use at Danny Phantom, if the characters not Danny, the story will different. Also the game story mode can multiplayer. But if the characters are ghost, story mode will so different, but it's must be 33 level. But already night, so they play on tomorrow.

Next Day, Sam and Tucker has come in Fenton Works, to play the video game, Tucker say he want first. Tucker loss at level 11, Sam say so lame, Tucker say this is so difficult, and now you turn, maybe you will worse than me. Then Sam play it, and Sam she lost at level 27 as caught the wrong person. Danny turn and Danny lost at level 31, Danny almost beat Nocturn but he didn't. And this time, Jazz and mom is coming home, Jazz saw Danny, Sam and Tucker was playing the video game, she immediately ask to play, and they giving Jazz. But it's so ridiculous, because Jazz only level 1 already loss. Jazz say how could be?

And Jazz never give up, she play and play, but also loss at level 1. 3 of them are so frightened. And Jazz finally want to bathroom, and Box Ghost is coming, he say 'beware', but he saw the video game, he ask can I play it? Danny said if you want 10 dollars one time. Box ghost give 10 dollars to play, but he only beat klemper and loss at level 2, and Box Ghost afraid to ashamed, he say 'beware' to fly away. Then Youngblood come, he successful until level 11, and Ember has come, Ember was so good, and this time Jazz was back, but she saw ghost are playing game, Sam was watching, Tucker was hold money, she ask Danny?

Jazz: What's going on here?

Danny: The ghost want to play video game, and I'm use one time for 10 dollars to given they play.

Jazz: Danny, that's not right, you can't give the ghost playing for our games.

Danny: What our game, and you was so lame, even box ghost is better than you.

Jazz furious to saying

Jazz: Oh ya, I will prove I was great play, and I'm gonna tell mom and dad you give ghost play video game.

Then Jazz walk away.

Ember was lost at level 21, she say I will back, and now I gonna do my work, then she fly away.

Technus was come from portal, he's fly to upstairs seen Danny video game, he want to play, Technus use his power to complete mission, he successful until level 32, he lost at Skulker, he was not happy, fly away and yell I'll be back. Then Johnny and Kitty was here, Danny say two ghost are 20 dollars, he's receive 20 dollars and Johnny and kitty was playing multiplayer, they lost at level 28 as Ember, kitty so upset, she say Johnny was intentional, because she love Ember, Johnny want explain but Kitty doesn't want listen, so he run away and Kitty Chase him. Originally Skulker want to hunt, but he saw video game, he give Danny 10 dollars to play, Skulker is complete all mission for not using long time, he surprising Danny, and Danny, Tucker and Sam say that's impossible, Skulker say my video game skill just like my haunting skill, I will haunting you later soon, and now I'm go away. Then Skulker invisible flyout.

After ghost is leave, Three of them was play, until Tucker mom calling, she say come back home to dinner, relative was coming home, so Tucker was back home. And Sam family arrive to Fenton Works carry him immediately to bring her to vacation, so Sam is leave. Then Danny was playing alone, Jazz come here asking 'can I play now'? Danny say until I beat all mission, he want prove he better than Skulker, Jazz was leave until night Danny was so tired, he turn off console and went to his room sleep. Jazz take advantage when Danny sleep, she walk to console open it, and play. And already many hours, she still lost at level 1. She can't believe, why can't I won. Then she turn off the console aleep as sofa.

In Next morning, Danny was eat breakfast, his mom say Jazz was play the video game, and she sleep at sofa, hand still holding controller, Maddie request Danny to teach her how to play, Jack say, 'Ya, and Jazz skill must at least half on me.' Danny went to living room, he saw Jazz was so collapse, he asking Jazz

Danny: Jazz, what's going on?

Jazz: Danny, maybe you're right, i'm was a weakness player, even level 1 still not success.

Danny: No, That's not true, Jazz. You great.

Jazz: Don't comfort me, Danny. I know I was…

Danny: You great, Jazz. You just didn't know how to play?

Jazz: Really?

Danny: Ya, we can play together, play as multiplayer story mode, if I or you can't win all mission, maybe we can we together.

Jazz: You're right, Danny.

Then both of them was playing multiplayer, and they finally complete the all mission. Jazz say

Jazz: Danny, we did it.

Danny: Ya, Jazz, we did it.

Then Jazz quickly hug Danny, say I was so inspire, because we both success all mission, it's we.

Then Jack and Maddie say, kids, now time we are play, then Jazz and Danny move away, see mom and dad playing level 1 multiplayer already loss. Jazz and Danny are laughing, Jazz covertly say mom and dad are even worse than me.

Danny: Right, Jazz. Hey, Jazz, how we get out to carnival and let mom and dad spent together, I have 80 dollars.

Jazz: But are this money is only ghost zone, not using as here?

Danny: What, em.. Then I just ask mom and dad for money.

Jazz: No need, Danny. I have two carnival ticket, before I'm back, I already buy it, I want to gmive you surprise, but you been play video game.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. And I'm sorry I'm say you lame.

Jazz: No need be sorry, it doesn't be my heart, and now we're going to carnival.

Danny: Yeah, let's go.

Then Jazz and Danny going to carnival and mom and dad still playing only beat level 2, and Jazz with Danny together them both feel so pleasure.

THE END


End file.
